Justice League of Amazons: Noblesse Oblige
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: My own version of Freedom Guard's JLA: Halo story but with Noble Six/Spartan-B312 as the lead character along with an AI OC. Rated T for now but will be bumped up to M rating in the near future.


Justice League of Amazons: Noblesse Oblige

A Justice League/Halo crossover.

…

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well here it is everyone, the story you've all been waiting for, my own version of Justice League of Amazons: Halo starring Noble Six. The beginning might be a little rushed because I want Six to get to the DCAU quickly as possible and meet the reformed Justice League after the aftermath of Aresia's Virus killing every man on Earth. Hopefully this is good enough to pass the grade and get some good reviews, reviews really do encourage me to write faster so long as they're constructive and not abusive.**

 **In other news, I'm working on a new story involving Fallout: New Vegas and the DCAU and I've already set up a voting poll on my profile so get voting.**

 **But without further ado, let's get on with the show!**

…

 **The Fall of Reach…**

Adam-b312 gritted his teeth as he fired a bullet between a Grunt's eyes before spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick to a Jackal sneaking up behind him. In the distance, he could his fellow Spartan-III Emile firing the Mass Driver Cannon at Covenant Phantoms as the Covenant Super Carrier slowly descended from the sky.

Switching to his MA5D Assault rifle, Adam sprayed FMJ rounds into some Grunts and Elites that were converging on the ground below. Then an Elite jumped down in front of Adam, roaring a battlecry and swinging an energy sword. Adam ducked under the swing and slammed his fist into the gut of the Elite, knocking the wind from it then jammed the barrel of his gun into the Elite's mouth before pulling the trigger. Dark purple blood and grey matter exploded the back of the Elite's skull and Adam then kicked the corpse of the alien soldier away. Switching back to his DMR, Adam fired precision shots at Grunts and Jackals as they tried to shoot at him.

Adam then paused to monitor Emile's progress and the Wrath of Noble Team was firing rounds at Covenant Phantoms as they inched closer to where he was. Then a team of Elite's, a red Major, two blue Elites and a yellow Zealot jumped from a Phantom and attacked Emile. Cold panic ran through Adam's body and he began to sprint to Emile's location. Emile had fired his shotgun at the Zealot and blues killing them before the Major stabbed an energy sword through Emile's chest. Emile pulled out his Kukri knife and stabbed into the Major's neck and on the comms, Adam then heard Emile's defiant roar _"I'm ready! How about you!?"_

Adam then sprinted harder gunning down any Covie, be they Grunt, Jackal or Elite, that got in his way. Taking a short-cut through the building, Adam ran up the stairs to find Emile's cooling corpse propped up against the railing with an Elite Major's corpse with his kukri still stabbed into the Major's neck beside him and the energy sword still embedded in his chest. Sighing to himself quietly, Adam then pulled Emile's kukri free from the Elite's corpse and whispered quietly.

"Rest well, Emile. Your sacrifice won't be in vain."

Clipping the kukri to his shoulder, Adam then jumped into the seat of the Mass driver cannon and began to fire shots at the Covenant Phantoms as the Covenant super carrier got closer to the ground, blocking the path of the Pillar of Autumn from its escape.

"C'mon, you split-lipped bastards! A little closer…" Adam whispered more to himself than his enemy as the super carrier ponderously descended from the sky. Soon the Super carrier was within range. Swivelling the mass driver to aim at the glowing centre of the super carrier, Adam charged up the shot before firing. With a whining thunderous boom, the depleted uranium slug was ejected and flew at tremendous velocity towards its target. The slug hit its target and the super carrier exploded in a shower of flames and sparks, thus, clearing the way for the Pillar of Autumn to escape.

Exiting the mass driver cockpit, Adam then surveyed the battlefield. There were still some pockets of UNSC forces fighting but they were being overrun by Covenant forces. Adam then remembered the old saying that ran with Spartan Commandos.

 _Spartans don't die… they just go missing in action…_

Smiling grimly, Adam then prepared himself for what would be his last moments on Reach. As he prepared himself to meet his fate, his Comms picked up a signal.

" _This is UNSC Designation A32-67-D. Codename Ada. UNSC Smart AI In need of immediate assistance!"_

Sighing to himself, Adam then prepared to lock onto the signal and tracked the co-ordinates to a nearby facility a couple of miles away. Quickly making a stop inside the build where he had sighted a UNSC weapons and ammo dispenser, Adam then prepared to make his way to the location where this Ada character was supposed to be all the while fighting through Covenant forces.

Loading up on all the ammo and munitions he could carry as well as some medic kits, Adam then began to sprint to the co-ordinates.

After an hour of dodging and fighting Covenant forces, Adam arrived at the co-ordinates. The co-ordinates appeared to be another shipyard with a nearby facility with some Covenant forces assailing it. Taking out his assault rifle, Adam prepared to clean house.

Priming a grenade and tossing it at a group of Unggoy/Grunts, Adam waited a second before the grenade exploded sending body parts flying. Breaking cover, Adam fired controlled bursts from his gun, aiming for places where it was certain death. The Covies were surprised by the sudden attack and tried to ready themselves for this new threat. Shouts of "Demon!" from the Grunts and the roars of Elites tore through the air as they scrambled to kill the Spartan. But Adam-b312 didn't get the ranking 'hyper-lethal vector' for no reason. It was all a crimson haze for the Lone Wolf as he slaughtered Covenant troops left and right alternating between his assault rifle and Emile's Kukri knife while liberally tossing grenades and scavenging some plasma grenades from Grunts, Jackals and Elites.

Soon the last of the Covies were dead. Adam looked around and prepared to enter the facility when a loud baying roar caught his attention. Adam's finely sense of doom kicked and he rolled away as a large Brute Chieftain armed with a gravity hammer slammed its weapon into the spot Adam was standing moments ago. The Brute Chieftain pulled his weapon free from the ground and roared at the Spartan-III commando who quickly grabbed an energy sword from a dead Elite and activated it. The crackling purple blade of the weapon hissed like an angry cobra as Adam held it in his hand, ready to face this merciless beast. The Jiralhanae or simply named Brutes were among the strongest foot soldiers of the Covenant and could easily go into berserker rages capable of killing even the living tanks of the Covenant, the Hunters. Adam would have to be quick in killing this monster before it could even take a swing at him with that gravity hammer.

The Brute Chieftain roared in bestial rage before charging towards Adam with its weapon raised for the kill. Adam backflipped away from the strike as the warped gravity crashed into the ground, creating a small but decent sized crater. The Brute roared in anger and swung the hammer in a horizontal arc, Adam ducked under the swing and swung his energy sword at the Brute who moved with speed that belied its large size. Both combatants circled each other warily, trying to find an opening. The Brute growled its annoyance before charging again this time managing to tackle Adam and tried to drive the Spartan into a nearby wall. Adam acted quickly by stabbing his energy sword into the beast's back. The plasma blade punched through the thick armour of the Brute Chieftain and pierced its heart. The Brute gave a guttural cry of shock and pain as its life was snuffed out before slumping to the ground dead. Adam pushed the offending corpse of the monster off him and stood back up on his feet.

Then a feminine voice spoke through the speakers.

" _Oh, thank goodness! I almost thought you weren't going to make it!"_ the feminine voice said through the speakers.

"I take it you're Ada?" Adam asked and the voice replied _"I am. And you're Spartan-b312, formerly of Noble Team."_

"How did you know that?" Adam asked.

" _I know enough,"_ replied the voice of the AI _"Please, hurry inside! There may be more Covenant forces inbound!"_ the voice ordered and the door to the facility opened and Adam went inside. Following the lights, Adam then entered a large room where a holotank stood in the centre of the room and hovering above it in a sitting position was a young woman. The image of the young woman was attractive in a way and would've been nude if not for the lines of code covering up her lady parts in a tasteful way.

The hologram of the young woman then saw Adam enter the room and spoke "Oh, good! You're here! I take it you've come to secure me as per Cole Protocol?" the AI asked.

"Yes," replied Adam "You're Ada," he said instead of asking. The AI nodded her holographic head before speaking. "Yes and I have a way to escape Reach before the Glassing begins," she said.

"How?" was Adam's question.

"This facility houses a small light Frigate below," replied Ada "It has enough supplies to last a full year along with a Slipspace Drive to travel vast distances. Perfect for what need to escape Reach," she explained.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it!" said Adam.

"Very good," Ada said approvingly "I know that this may seem very new to you, but you'll need to stick me in your head," she explained. Adam sighed minutely before pulling out the data crystal from the holotank and slowly stuck the data crystal into the back of his helmet. There was a sudden rush of vertigo and a feeling of cold water being poured under his skin as the data crystal entered Adam's head.

Then Ada's voice spoke through the helmet radio _"Aah, that's better,"_ said Ada and she began skimming over Adam's memories _"Well, you've led an interesting life,"_ she commented.

"Can we just get a move on with this?" Adam asked feeling a little uncomfortable with this AI skimming through his memories.

" _Yes, I suppose we should,"_ Ada agreed _"We'll need to get onto the ship and prepare for lift-off,"_ she said.

"Then let's get to it!"

With Ada guiding him, Adam made his way to the frigate that was stationed below the facility and found the Frigate. The name of the Frigate was _Chariot of Charon_. While Adam thought the name a little odd for a frigate, he ignored that in favour of getting on board the ship and with Ada's smooth voice guiding him, he began firing up the engines and prepared for lift-off.

Soon the ship's engines were fired up and Ada then told Adam to upload her into the ship's core. Adam did just that and Ada's voice then made itself known _"Well done, Lieutenant, now to leave Reach and just in time too! They're about to start glassing the planet!"_ Ada's voice said _"Strap in. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"_ she added.

Adam strapped himself into the captain's chair as the frigate's engines began to fire up and the hangar doors opened and the frigate then launched into the air as the Covenant ships began to glass the planet.

The Chariot of Charon soared past Covenant ships that began to take pot-shots at the UNSC frigate, hoping to destroy whatever last remnants of human forces were on the planet.

"Ada? How long before we can make a Slipspace Jump?" Adam asked.

" _T-minus thirty seconds!"_ replied Ada.

Thirty second seemed too long as Covenant fighters flew after the Chariot and the ship's alarms began to blare at signs of damage.

"Ada! We need to make for Slipspace now!" Adam yelled.

" _Alright! Making Slipspace Jump now!"_

The Slipspace Drive then activated and the Slipspace portal opened and the Chariot of Charon slipped through but then things started go crazy as the ship sensors went wild and scanner went all over the place.

"Ada? What's going on?" Adam asked the AI who replied _"I don't know! We must've taken some damage which made the Slipspace drive act crazy! We need to pull out!"_

The ship lurched as it was pulled out of Slipspace and floated in space idly. Adam relaxed a moment before unstrapping himself out of the captain's chair and stood to look out the window where in the distance he saw a planet.

"Ada, where are we?" was the first question the Spartan-III asked.

" _I'm…really not sure,"_ Ada confessed _"But correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that…Earth?"_ she enquired. Adam looked at the planet and nearby sun and replied "Yeah, it is," he said, "But where's the UNSC traffic?" he asked.

" _I don't know,"_ Ada replied her voice betraying some frustration _"I'll put out a distress signal and see if anyone responds,"_ she said.

"Then it's a waiting game then," Adam remarked sarcastically.

" _I suppose it is."_

…

Shayera Hol of Thanagar or otherwise known to the people of Earth as the heroine Hawkgirl looked at the newly reformed Justice League. A few hours ago, the rogue Amazon Aresia, Diana's adopted sister, had unleashed a virus that had killed every male person on the planet because of her interpretation of the Amazon Way. The virus spared no-one, not even infants or children were spared from the disease and many mother now knew the horror of having a stillborn child.

The virus had even affected the male members of the Justice League as well, including Superman and J'onn J'onzz, both of whom were aliens but the virus had claimed them too. Shayera thought with sadness that many good innocent men had died due to the virus. Whilst a lot of evil and cruel men had died, just as many, if not, more good men had died as well.

Worst of all the public blamed Diana and the Amazons for this tragedy and everywhere she went, Diana was cursed by the public which played havoc with the Amazon Princess's self-esteem.

Shayera turned to look at Diana and asked her "How are you going?" the redhead Thanagarian asked the brunette Amazon gently. Diana looked at Shayera with sad tear stained eyes and managed to reply in a shaky voice "I'm…fine, it's just…" her voice trailed away with a choking sob.

Shayera looked at her best friend with sympathy and comfort in her eyes before turning her attentions to the newly reformed Justice League. It turned out Batman before he died had plans for the Justice League to expand and he had a whole list of candidates for membership. Of course the number of candidates had been severely reduced given that much of the candidates were male but there was still a respectable number of candidates who were female. These included Batman's apprentice Batgirl of Gotham City, Huntress and Black Canary who also hailed from Gotham, Superman's cousins Supergirl and Power Girl of Metropolis and New York. Vixen of Detroit, Stargirl of Chicago, Zatanna Zatara of Las Vegas and Fire and Ice of Brazil and Norway.

Shayera then called for everyone's attention "Ladies, if you'll take your seats," she suggested. Everyone took their seats and Shayera began to the meeting of the new Justice League.

"As you are all aware, Wonder Woman's adopted sister Aresia unleashed a virus that has killed every male person on the planet including infants and children," Shayera announced grimly. A sad grim look was common on everyone's face in the room but Shayera pressed on "With the governments of the world in shambles, we need to do everything we can to restore order and maintain peace among the public," the Thanagarian warrior-woman said.

"How do we do that?" Courtney Whitmore or as she was better known, Stargirl asked.

"We do whatever we can to maintain peace and order," Shayera said to the young blonde "I know this may be hard," she added "But if we are to give up now, the ideals we've all fought to uphold will be in vain!" she declared.

"Where do we start?" Mari McCabe AKA Vixen asked.

Then the Watchtower sensors flared to life sounding an alarm.

"What is it?! Are we under attack?!" Kara Zor-EL AKA Supergirl yelled.

"No. The sensors have picked up a signal!" Diana replied bringing up the signal on the Watchtower computers and the signal came through.

" _This is UNSC Chariot of Charon broadcasting on an open channel. UNSC Smart AI and Spartan-III commando, requesting the immediate assistance of any nearby UNSC forces."_ The smooth feminine voice said through the speakers.

"UNSC? Does that mean United Nations? And what the hell's a Spartan-III commando?" Karen Starr AKA Power Girl asked.

"Bring up the sensors to show where the signal's coming from," Shayera said and a video camera showed a large steel grey ship floating a lightyear away from the Watchtower.

"Holy shit! When did the UN get a spaceship that big?!" Zatanna yelled.

"I don't know, but if the distress signal is coming from it, we need to answer it!" said Shayera "Load up and move out!" she commanded.

Everyone scrambled to the Javelins and they flew off towards the ship. The size of the ship was massive as they neared the vessel. As they neared the hangar bay doors opened allowing them entrance.

Wearing spacesuits, the Justice League fanned out and fanned there were ships and vehicles of makes they did not recognise.

"When did the UNSC get the funding for vehicles like these?" Helena Bertinelli AKA Huntress asked.

"This a warship," Shayera noted as she looked at the vehicles "These vehicles are for combat purposes!" she exclaimed as she looked at a large tank that had four barrels on it.

"But who's the owner of this place?" Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary asked.

"Right behind you!" said a strong masculine yet quiet voice and the click of a gun was heard by Dinah as she slowly turned around and saw a metal humanoid behemoth aiming an advanced looking rifle at her. A polarised glass visor covered the being's face and the being spoke in a commanding voice.

"Hands where I can see them! Slowly," the metal man ordered "Who are you all? You aren't UNSC forces," he remarked.

"We heard your distress signal," Shayera replied. The metal behemoth looked at her and he tilted his head to the side as he saw her wings "You're not human," he said faintly.

"Who are you?" Shayera then asked the metal man when a femine voice suddenly made itself known.

" _Lieutentant, stand down. They don't mean harm!"_ the feminine voice said. 'Lieutenant' tilted his head to the side before slowly placing his rifle over his back where it clicked into place with a small thump.

Then appearing in flash of light was a tall young woman with lines of code covering parts of her body.

" _My apologies, Lieutenant b312 doesn't have much experience with civilians,"_ the holographic woman said with a friendly smile _" My name is Ada, I am the one who sent out that distress signal."_

"Are you guys from the future?" Kara asked as she floated up which made Ada and Lieutenant look at her in surprise and Ada asked _"Excuse, Miss, but… how are you floating like that without anything supporting you? There's pressurised air and gravity negators in here,"_ she said.

"I'm a Kryptonian," Kara replied "Aren't there any Kryptonians in the Future?" she asked.

Ada looked at Lieutenant and said to him "Lieutenant, I have a funny feeling about this."

Lieutenant nodded before looking at the Justice League and asked them "What year is this?"

"It's the year 2011, why?"

Lieutenant looked at Ada "Ada, what's going on?" he asked.

" _I don't know! I think when the slipsace drive went haywire, it must've sent us back into the past!"_ replied Ada _"But I don't recall any records of aliens being discovered the 21_ _st_ _century,"_ she said.

"Do you think we…ended up in another universe or some other part of the galaxy?" Lieutenant asked.

" _I don't know. We need more information,"_ said Ada before looking at the Justice League and asked "What planet is this? What Star system?"

"It's planet Earth in the Sol system," Shayera replied.

" _I don't believe it! We must've somehow ended up in an alternate universe when the slipspace drive went haywire!"_ Ada said to Lieutenant who tilted his head to the side and he asked "Are you sure?"

" _I'd have to run some tests and look at all records of this world to be sure, but I think we are,"_ Ada replied.

"So who are you guys?" Zatanna asked the pair.

" _Well, that would be a very long story,"_ Ada said with a sigh _"So we'd better take you all to the bridge where we can hopefully answer your questions and you can answer ours,"_ she suggested.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: well there it is everyone, the first chapter of my own version of Justice League of Amazons: Halo. I admit I rushed through this and the quality may have suffered for it but this is just a preliminary chapter that sets the stage for Noble Six's adventures in the Justice League of Amazons universe.**

 **And today is the anniversary of my dear departed friend Salvador Balleza or as he was known to many of us on this site, Freedom Guard. This story is a tribute to our good friend who inspired and entertained all of us with his stories. He may not have had the best grammar at times, and some of his characters weren't always in character but goddamn did he have a way of telling a story that would keep you entertained for hours on end.**

 **So, Freedom Guard old buddy, this story is for you.**

 **In other news, I am currently working on a couple of new stories, one of which I have adopted. The story I have adopted is a Ghost Rider/Justice League story by an author named Shocknawe something or other who couldn't continue the story and I offered to adopt and continue it, so keep an eye out for it.**

 **Another story I'm working is a Justice League/Fallout: New Vegas story where the Courier ends up in the DCAU and brings the fight to the bad guys Old World Justice style. I'm actually thinking of calling the story Old World Justice as it would be a better title than Justice League: Fallout but anyway, I've set up a poll on my profile showing a list of girls for the Courier to be with so have a vote for which of your favourite DC girls you want the Courier to be with and keep an eye out for the story when I post it.**

 **So anyways, I'll this admittedly rushed chapter for you all to peruse and please honour Freedom Guard's memory in whatever way you think honours a great writer, friend and inspiration to all of us who write or read fanfiction.**

 **Be kind to one another and have a great day,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**

 _IN MEMORIAM OF FREEDOM GUARD…_


End file.
